


The Lion's Mane

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull





	

It was July, when a storm hit the southern slope of the downs in Sussex. It came during the night, wind blowing up, heaping the seas to the base of the cliffs, leaving lagoons at the turn of the tide. On the next morning, the storm had passed leaving behind a delightful day, so perfect that the Holme’s decided to take a stroll to the beach after breakfast.

The coast-line is entirely of chalk cliffs, which can only be descended by a single,long, tortuous path, which is steep and slippery. At the bottom of the path lie a hundred yards of pebbles and shingle, even when the tide is at full. Here and there, however, there are curves and hollows which make splendid swimming-pools filled afresh with each flow.

Nero was coming and going, picking rocks and pebbles, playing in the water and scaring birds, while Irene and Sherlock walked after him, holding hands carelessly.

After a while, they heard a shout calling for the detective. It was Mr Stackhurst, the headmaster of The Gables, a large school not far from the place. They were acquaintances with Mr Stackhurst, due to the closness of their houses. They had even visited eachother a few times.

“Mr Holmes, Miss, Nero” He greeted “Something happened Mr Holmes, we need your help. It’s McPherson, he’s been…well…” He leaned into Sherlock, so Nero couldn’t hear “He’s been attacked, murdered”

“Mr Stackhurst, can’t you see i’m having a family moment here? I’m sure the police can handle it.”

“But Mr Holmes, the police is clueless, they already checked the alibi of all possible suspects, but it gets interesting. Right before the death, McPherson whispered something, he said: Lion’s mane” This picked Sherlock’s attention who gave a look to Irene, who smile wickedly.

“I was getting a little bored anyway” She said, granting his desire to look into this murder.

“Please Mr Stackhurst, tell me all you know”

Mr Stackhurst lead the group to the crime scene, where the police was gathered.

“McPherson and i were supposed to meet here today, for a walk and a chat. He arrived early so i spotted him from afar, he was at the edge of that lagoon over there” He pointed to a lagoon fifty yards away “When i came closer, he walked to me staggering like a drunken man. Then, with a terrible cry, he fell. He was pale and his eyes glazed, i held him and thats when he uttered the words, with his final breath. Lion’s mane. He also had some strange red marks all over his back. But i’m sure Inspector Bradle can fill you in those details” When they arrived at the crime scene Mr Stackhurst made the presentations and Inspector Bradle lead Sherlock towards the corpse. Irene stood behind with Nero, who insisted in picking more pebbles.

As Sherlock inspected the corpse, Inspector Bradle was talking about the possible suspects, enemies and even a lover the victime had. He hadn’t finish talking when Sherlock interrupted.

“Inspector, could you look after my boy? I need the Woman to take a look at this” Inspector Bradle was shocked for an instant.

“Yes…of course” He said walking away.  
The victim’s back was covered with dark red lines as though he had been terribly flogged by a thin wire. The instrument with which this  
punishment had been inflicted was clearly flexible,for the long, angry weals curved round his shoulders and ribs.

“What do you think?” Sherlock asked Irene “With what was he beaten? some kind of whip, i presume”

“I don’t think so dear.” Irene inspected the injuries close “By the look of the marks, the form, the ways they curve, it hardly can be a cat o’ nine tails, but i don’t think these marks were made by any kind of fabric. They were made by something different.” She withdrawn from the body “After so many years dear, after the riding crops and whips, i would have expected you to recognize the scratchs” The last bit came with a little seduction in her voice.

“Well, perhaps you could enlight me better” Sherlock got closer to her “Tonight?” Irene smile, and was about to answer when two tiny hands pulled her shirt.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Nero

“The victim, Nero" 

"I want to see, pull me up Sherlock, please?” Said nero raising his arms.

“I’m so sorry Mr Holmes, he is slippery” apologized inspector Bradle. “I imagine you don’t want him to see the corpse”

“Don’t worry Inspector, he has seen worse” Sherlock picked up Nero “I believe The Woman have an idea of what happened here” Irene smiled and looked in direction of the lagoon. At wich Sherlock nodded. “Now, is your time Inspector, lets see if you can figure it out before Nero here, he’s just six years old. Let’s sum up; The victim was seen at the edge of the lagoon, given his damp clothes, he was inside the lagoon before Mr Stackhurst arrived. Later, the victim is seen staggering and falling, with these red marks on his back and finally utters "Lion’s Mane” before passing away. So inspector, what do you think?“ Inspector Bradle was speechless, he was thinking hard, trying to come up with a conclution. "What about you Nero? Have you been paying attention?”

“It wasn’t a person, right?” Sherlock nodded and told him to go on “Those marks does not have blood on them, something hurt him, but not something sharp. Maybe something in the water?”

“Very good Nero” complimented Sherlock “Let’s get close to that lagoon, stay alert if you see something in the water" 

They followed Sherlock to the lagoon. He walked by the edge of the water, followed behind by everyone. Most of the pool was quite shallow, but under the cliff where the beach was hollowed out it was four or five feet deep. It was to this part that a swimmer would naturally go, for it formed a pool as clear as crystal. 

"Sherlock! Look!” Shout Nero, pointing “What is that?”

“ _Cyanea capillata_ , better known as Lion’s Mane”

“A Jellyfish?” Asked Inspector bradle with disbelief.

“There’s your murderer Inspector. Now, if you excuse me" 

Sherlock turned around, adjust Nero on his shoulder, and with his other arm, he round Irene by her shoulder "Both of you were very smart today”

“How considerate, sharing the credit” Joked Irene “Son, are you hungry?”

“A little, but first, i lost one of my pebbles, i must find a similar one. Put me down Sherlock” He puted the boy down and sighed.

“Nero, stop calling me Sherlock, you have to call me dad”

“No, because you call me Nero, you don’t call me son” Sherlock couldn’t fight that logic “can you hold these pebbles for me mom?”

“Of course, **son**.” Irene gave Sherlock a mocking smile.


End file.
